Para mi
by Sigfrid rob
Summary: Bruno mientras más recuerda en ella, en verdad sabe el porque de que estuviese enamorado de Aura. Songfic. Basado en los hechos de Pokémon Or/As


Les traigo este Song-fic que con una pequeña ayuda de **alexissecret **que ayudo a que esto fuera posible, no pregunten por que se llama así, si ya sé que no tiene que nada que ver pero fue un nombre de improviso y la canción se llama Warmness on the soul de Avenged Sevenfold y bien, dicho esto espero y les guste tampoco olviden dar su opinión de que le pareció, eso me ayudaría a seguir escribiendo.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon y sus personajes son de sus respectivos dueños, al igual que la canción usada aquí que es propiedad de la banda Avenged Sevenfold.

* * *

Para mi.

Estaba por la ruta ciento dos, montado en mi bicicleta, me dirijo a villa Raíz, mi hogar, aunque a decir verdad casi nunca voy, extraño más a ciudad Olivo mi ciudad de origen, nos fuimos de ahí hasta que a mi padre le ofrecieron ser un líder de gimnasio y sin más, acepto, no me gustó la idea, pues tenía mis amigos y un pequeño Sentret que siempre recordaré; ¿La razón de mi visita? Era porque quería invitar a mi amiga, Aura, al espectáculo de astronomía de centro espacial de ciudad Algaria, mi padre me las dio una vez que gané la liga y regresé a casa…

_\- Tenía tiempo que no te veía… - Dijo mi padre al ver que entraba, él estaba sentado en el sofá junto a mi madre._

_\- Lo siento, no he tenido tiempo. – Conteste apenado._

_\- Por cierto, me da la impresión de que todo este tiempo has mejorado mucho, pero recuerda aún te queda un largo camino para estar a mi altura. – Decía con algo de arrogancia._

_\- ¡Sí! No te decepcionare. – Le respondí con entusiasmo._

_\- ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba. Quería darte algo…_

_\- ¿Qué es?_

_\- Es un pase para asistir al espectáculo del Centro Espacial de Algaria. La verdad quería ir con tu madre, pero…_

_\- ¿Qué? – Pregunte confundido._

_\- Lamentablemente, tengo que volver al gimnasio de ciudad Petalia. – Se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a mí con las entradas en mano. – Es un pase para dos personas. ¿Qué tal si vas con Aura? Es tu amiga ¿No?_

_\- S-sí. – Agarré los boletos mientras me daba palmadas en mi espalda, sentí como mi rostro se calentaba al escuchar el nombre de ella, la verdad era que aún me daba vergüenza hablar con ella no solo porque casi no platico mucho con Aura, sino que era realmente bonita, eso me ponía muy nervioso. – Espera. ¿Aura?_

_\- Sí. Bueno, creo que me voy yendo. ¡Hasta luego! – Salió por la puerta y yo me quedé observando aquellas entradas, solo había algo en mi cabeza ¿Cómo rayos le haría para invitarla? No tenía la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo._

Eso paso aproximadamente hace ya una semana, las entradas son para mañana y tenía que hacer algo ¡Ya! Si no me sentiría culpable con mi padres, para darme valor intentaba recordar aquellas veces que siempre me ayudaba y me la encontraba en mi camino.

_Intenté recoger la pokeball que estaba en el suelo, de pronto la puerta se abrió era la hija del profesor Abedul._

_\- ¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunto sorprendida._

_\- Ahm… - No pude decirle nada, mi timidez era mucha, por fin comencé a articular una palabra hasta que me interrumpió._

_\- ¡Oh eres Bruno el hijo del líder de gimnasio, Norman! Quería ya conocerte y ser tu amiga hehehe, bueno creo que fue una tontería, si apenas nos conocemos hahaha. Bueno fue un gusto, espero y nos volvamos a ver en otra ocasión regresaré con mi padre con su investigación. – Se acercó a su computadora de su escritorio y comenzó a escribir algo._

_Yo, después de aquella "presentación" me salí de su cuarto._

**Your hazel green tint eyes watching every move I make.**

**And that feeling of doubt, it's erased.**

**I'll never feel alone again with you by my side.**

**You're the one, and in you I confide.**

También aquella vez en la ruta ciento uno…

_\- Oh aquí también podemos observar… - Decía y anotaba sus observaciones en su cuaderno, hasta que notó mi presencia. - ¡Oh que sorpresa Bruno! ¿Mi papá ya te dio tu Pokémon inicial? Se ve que te ha agarrado cariño, parece que esto de los Pokémon se te da, ¡Demuéstralo!_

_Ambos sacamos a los Pokémon a al terreno, yo a mi Mudkip y ella su Treecko, ordenó que usara destructor y yo placaje, eran sus únicos ataques así que la batalla se prolongó por varios minutos más hasta que gané._

_\- ¡Vaya que si eres bueno! Acompáñame al laboratorio. - Dicho esto, se fue lo más rápido que pudo dejándome atrás._

_Camina hasta la estrada de pueblo escaso y me llamó ella._

_\- Por aquí, ¡Vamos! – Dijo alzando su brazo para saber dónde estaba y volvió a irse ¿Cómo si no supiera dónde estaba? No me gusto ese trato._

_Por fin había llegado al laboratorio entre y el profesor me entregó la pokedex para poder a completar su investigación, en cambio Aura me dio cinco Pokeball, su mirada me hizo sonreír algo que no pasaba conmigo muy a menudo, tenía algo que me dejó perplejo y es que en verdad era bonita, esa mirada azul como el océano, me dejaba atontado y confundido._

**And we have gone through good and bad times.**

**But your unconditional love was always on my mind.**

**You've been there from the start for me.**

**And your love's always been true as can be.**

**I give my heart to you.**

**I give my heart, cause nothing can compare in this world to you.**

Otro recuerdo… En ciudad Arrecípolis.

_Estaba por adentrarme a la cueva ancestral cuando ella llegó, mi corazón comenzó a latir más y más rápido, ya habían pasado muchas cosas. Encontrándome la y enfrentándome como una rival, sin embargo yo comencé a mirarla distinto, no como una amiga nada más sino de una manera muy especial, suponía que el cariño era mutuo…_

_\- En cuanto pueda averiguar en qué forma podría ayudarles, pueden contar conmigo también. – En su mirada se veía decisión. Cambio su mirada hacía mi algo preocupada y con un pequeño rubor, casi imperceptible para lo demás. - Espero y deseo desde el fondo de mi corazón que no te pase nada y también puedas regresar sano y a salvo, Bruno, porque… ¡Porque eres mi mejor amigo!_

_Eso último lo grito y lo más rápido que pudo y me rodeo con sus delgados brazos, en un ¿Amistoso? Abrazo que me dejó perplejo, sabía que podía contar con ella, que era única. Nadie__ se __comparaba__ a __Ella__…_

**And we have gone through good and bad times.**

**But your unconditional love was always on my mind.**

**You've been there from the start for me.**

**And your love's always been true as can be.**

**I give my heart to you.**

**I give my heart, cause nothing can compare in this world to you.**

Y sin duda alguna mi recuerdo más anhelado es cuando ambos apreciamos esa lluvia de estrellas.

_Después de una batalla por los viejos tiempos con ella justamente en el mismo lugar de nuestro primer encuentro, nos retirábamos de ahí para ir a villa Raíz…_

_\- He conocido tantas personas y encontrado con muchos Pokémon. De verdad te lo digo ¡Me le ha pasado tan bien! Ah… - Señalo hacía el cielo. - ¡Mira Bruno!_

_El cielo era hermoso, al igual que ella. Las estrellas comenzaron a pasar de una forma tan rápida que parecían estrellas fugases, sin dudar que era un espectáculo de la naturaleza. No podía reprimirme ya tenía que decirle algo y este era el momento perfecto._

_Rodeé su cuello, estremeció al contacto,me pose en su hombro, agarró mi antebrazo, comencé a hablar._

_\- Sí, es hermoso. – Le susurre en su oído._

_Su fragancia en esos momentos era mi vicio, no podía alejarme, era inevitable. Continuamos así hasta llegar a villa Raíz, era claro para mí, la quería, estoy ¿Enamorado? No sé, pero estar siempre a lado de ella eso era algo más que seguro._

_El silencio no era para nada incomodo, no se necesitaba palabras, supongo. Ella volteo a mí, me miro con aquellos zafiros, siempre encontraba mi punto débil; Me sonrió, como siempre lo hacía, la acerqué más a mi´y comencé acercar mis labios a los suyos y ella igual, rodeo mi cuello y yo su cintura, era cuestión de milímetros para llegar sin embargo, su padre, el profesor Birch abrió la puerta de su laboratorio sin aviso aparente, nos separamos y fuimos a saludarlo, vaya momento para arruinarlo…_

**I give my heart to you.**

**I give my heart, cause nothing can compare in this world to you.**

Era cierto, siempre me apoyo, ella me vio cuando nadie lo hacía, era la persona con la que tenía confianza antes de ser el campeón, no me importaría nada, aunque sonará estúpido, le entregaría mi corazón, pues se lo había ganado. Llegué a su casa y toqué la puerta, su madre me recibió más sin embrago me dijo que no se encontraba ahí sino en los arboles de villa Raíz, la comencé a buscar, estaba en una rama bocabajo mirando su alrededor, hasta que la llamé.

\- Aura. – Comenzó a buscar quien le hablaba. – Aquí.

\- ¿Qué tal Bruno? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Quería preguntarte algo.

\- ¿De qué?

\- No sé como decirte esto. – Decía epenado y rescana mi nuca.

\- Solo dilo hehehe.

\- Okay, ¿QuisíerasvenirconmigoalespectáculodeciudadAlgaria?

\- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto confundida.

\- Tengo estas entradas para el espectáculo de ciudad Algaria y me preguntaba si ¿Quisieras venir conmigo?

\- Claro ¿Por qué no?

\- También algo más.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¿Te acuerdas de aquella noche de la lluvia de estrellas?

-… - Se quedó callada con un gran sonrojo y eso me ponía aún más nervioso, no sabía si sí o no solo quería una respuesta. – S-sí claro ¿P-por qué?

\- Por esto.

La acerqué a mi juntando sus suaves labios a los míos, en un primer beso, no sabía que hacer en esos momentos y comencé a mover los de manera lenta y suave, correspondió a los míos, alargándose más y más hasta el punto de separarnos para tomar bocanadas de oxigeno.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- Lo que siento por ti

\- Gracias. – Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿Por qu… - Me interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre mi boca.

\- Porque siempre me has gustado, desde el primer momento que te vi, siempre estaba ahí para ti, solo faltaba que tu correspondieras a mis sentimientos. – Me abrazo, acomodándose en mi hombro. – Me fui dando cuenta que eres de lo más valiente y decidido y esa seguridad ante cada problema que se presentaba lo resolvías, también tu compañía siempre la aprecie ya que nadie estaba para mí y llegaste tú a cambiarme mi mundo, es por eso que te quiero decir que en verdad te quiero y jamás quisiera separarme de ti.

\- Entonces somos no… - Me volvía interrumpir ahora con un beso corto.

\- Sí, si quiero ser tu novia.

Después de aquello la besé como si no hubiera un mañana, nos separamos para decirles a nuestros padres, pero se nos habían adelantado, estaban ahí todos, mi padre y mi madre, el profesor Birch, su esposa e hijo con una gran sonrisa en todos, no nos importó nada y fuimos con ellos, me alegro saber como lo tomarían, tan bien, pero lo que me importaba era ella, pues sabía que ambos compartíamos el mismo sentimiento y ella calentaría mi alma en cambio yo la resguardaría.


End file.
